


Finding Warmth

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [8]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop unknowingly goes into Heat on stage, Aether finds out after the show. More smut (and fluff) ensues.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Finding Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this work is originally inspired by this gif: https://namedghouleh.tumblr.com/post/645487168286031872/x  
> It kinda got out of hand and ended up being my longest single chapter fic yet, whoops?

Dewdrop sighed, he'd been feeling on edge all day. His skin itched, sensitive and feeling hot. He'd been sweating a lot too, which was pretty abnormal; fire ghouls tended to handle heat pretty well and hardly sweat. He tugged at the edges of his balaclava, trying to get some relief from the constant rubbing against his sensitive neck. A sharp clap on his ass made him bite back a moan as he turned around to find Swiss grinning at him.

"We're on in a few, you ready?" The Multi ghoul asked, stepping into Dew's personal space. He swallowed at the close contact, suddenly feeling incredibly turned on as he took in Swiss' muscular frame. He'd seen the other ghoul's sensual moves as he danced on stage and suddenly wanted to find out how it would feel to be on the receiving end of those thrusts.

What was wrong with him? He had Aether, his lovely mate, to do those things to him. He never wanted Swiss like that and didn't know what had suddenly changed that. Dewdrop swallowed thickly before answering. "Yeah, I guess so. You?"

Swiss chuckled as he shook his head, pointing at Dewdrop.

"You're not even wearing your mask. You've been so distracted today, don't forget to actually play your guitar." He jibed as he placed Dew's mask on his face, fingers tracing the jawline of the mask. The soft touch sent a shiver down Dewdrop's spine while his dick gave an interested twitch in his way too tight pants. Swiss, bless him, didn't seem to notice, he just walked over to bother Rain, leaving Dewdrop's half-hard dick exposed to the room. He longed for his guitar, the perfect shield from prying eyes.

Thankfully, Copia barged into the room to herd them to the stage, giving Dewdrop the perfect opportunity to hide behind the others. He trailed behind them, hoping that nobody would look at him as he tried to block out how horny he felt. But he had no such luck, Aether slowed his steps until Dewdrop caught up with him. The bigger ghoul looked concerned, his hand resting a comforting weight on Dew's shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Swiss is right, you've been acting pretty weird all day."

Dewdrop blushed at those words, too ashamed to admit what was happening. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

It technically wasn't even a lie, he was pretty nervous about how he would hide his erection during the ritual. Aether nodded sympathetically as he rubbed Dew's back, making the smaller ghoul crave his touch even more. "I'm sure you'll smash it like always!"

Dewdrop winced internally at his boyfriend's choice of words before he replied. "Thank you, you will too!"

Aether smiled at him as they separated to grab their guitars, settling into their places as the ritual almost began.

* * *

The first songs were such an adrenaline rush that Dewdrop mostly forgot about his little problem, he lost himself in the music as they played without interruptions for about 30 minutes.

His arms relaxed as he listened to Copia talk to the crowd, but this proved to be a mistake. His guitar pressed against his sensitive dick, making him gasp. Aether looked over at him, clearly having heard his little noise. Dewdrop avoided his mate's eyes, not wanting to answer the unspoken questions Aether would surely send his way. He cursed himself for being so obvious, Aether always kept close tabs on him, and now he would surely suspect something to be wrong. He quickly walked over to the other side of the stage, hoping his mate would let it go.

Dewdrop threw himself into the performance, suffering through the sexual undertones of the songs as he felt his erection grow. He tried to hide it from the others and hoped they would just blame it on his usual antics if he ground against his guitar sometimes.

Dewdrop was doing pretty well until the duel with Aether came. It always excited him, riling up his mate in front of thousands of people was his definition of naughty fun. But this time he couldn't tear his eyes off Aether's fingers flying over the strings. Dew knew how good those skilled fingers felt inside of him, and it reminded him that it had been too long. Quickies in the bunks on the tour bus weren't all that satisfying, and it had been a while since they stayed in a hotel.

Thankfully they would be staying in a hotel tonight, maybe Aether would be up for some fun. He fantasised about how Aether would fuck him, make him come apart on his dick, marking him up, maybe Aether could even knot him...

Dewdrop almost got lost in his fantasies and nearly missed his cue to start playing again. He quickly straightened up and sloppily played his part, motioning for his mate to start again after he finished. It was clear Aether would win today and Dew couldn't care less. He couldn't focus on winning when he felt this turned on.

Aether celebrated his win, bowing to the crowd as he gracefully accepted their applause. Dewdrop let him have his moment (and ogled his ass) before he walked over to the middle of the stage, claiming his spot before he started the song.

He threw his head back as he played the first notes. Cirice had always turned him on, something about it felt so heavy and sexual to him. Dew pressed his erection into the solid weight of the guitar, whimpering at the relief it brought. He ground against the solid material in front of him, trying to conceal his small thrusts as stomps.

Dewdrop walked over to Aether as soon as the spotlight left him, resting his head on his mate's shoulder and drinking in his familiar smell. Dewdrop hoped that Aether's warm honey scent would help him calm down, but it fueled his erection instead. He pressed his nose closer to Aether's neck, tongue rasping over the fabric of his balaclava.

The fans would probably think they were just being cute, but Dew had other plans. He would give them a real show, make them see what this song did to him. They loved it when he mimed jacking off to them, maybe they would enjoy a real-life demonstration too.

He moaned into Aether's ear as he chased his orgasm, relying on muscle memory to play his part while he desperately sought release. His boyfriend tensed up underneath his cheek when he caught on to what Dew was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aether hissed, his voice thick and tense. It was impossible for him to stop Dewdrop without drawing attention to their situation, effectively stripping him of his usual dominance. The smaller ghoul simply moaned in reply, suddenly too turned on to form a full sentence.

"Stop it, you're gonna get caught!" Aether demanded, receiving a grunt from Dewdrop at the suggestion. He was so close now, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His dick was leaking into the fabric of his pants, probably creating a visible stain, but Dewdrop couldn't get himself to care: The arousal burned in his veins, consuming him as he muffled his sounds in Aether's shoulder. He moved frantically as he got closer, Aether silently thanked Satan that they were hidden in the shadows while Copia unknowingly distracted the crowd.

Dewdrop gasped as his orgasm hit him, the pleasure coursing through him like his flames in a dry forest. Every nerve ending was on fire, making his limbs tingle as he came down. He panted, enjoying the aftershocks. His legs trembled as he came back to himself and his chest heaved after such an intense sensation. His pants were soaked, no doubt; he even felt his release slowly running down the sensitive skin of his thigh, making him wince. He stumbled off to the other side of the stage to recover in peace, not needing Aether to lecture him right now. 

Dewdrop felt Aether's eyes on him during the rest of the show, tracking his every move. The knowledge that his mate was watching him only fueled his lingering erection. He couldn't wait to find out what Aether was planning for him, hopefully, it would end in filthy sex. He paused at those thoughts, why was he still hard? He just came in his pants like some human, but he only felt more desperate, his blood burning in his body. The realisation felt like being dumped into icy water, his Heat.

They had always been irregular, never having enough food to sustain a healthy cycle, but with his recent weight gain and an endless supply of snacks...

He couldn't remember how long it had been, but he remembered horrible his previous ones had been, never having had anyone to help him through them and heavily suffering those consequences. They usually left him desperate enough to harm himself after a few hours, the desperation driving him mad. And he usually felt weak for weeks afterwards because of the energy it took out of him. He dreaded the coming week, not knowing how to function properly without alerting the other band members. The panic was beginning to settle in, would the others get angry at him for ruining the tour? Would he be kicked out of the band? He shuddered, suddenly terrified of ending the ritual and facing the others. 

Dewdrop ran backstage as soon as they had finished the final bow, making the others look at Aether like he knew what was going on. Mountain raised an eyebrow at Aether from underneath his mask. "Is he okay?"

"I have no idea, I'll check on him." Aether felt a bit worried himself, already following Dewdrop out of the room and grabbing his phone on his way. Dewdrop's strong scent hung thickly in the still air of the hallway, making it easy for Aether to track down his boyfriend. His mate always smelled so good to him, the fiery cinnamon now a bit spicy, as if the scent had the same sharp edge as Dew's behaviour. Aether wondered what the spicy edge meant, not really familiar with it outside of sex. He stopped outside of a door hidden in a seemingly forgotten hallway. Aether knocked on the door, hearing Dewdrop gasp in reply. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Dewdrop winced as he heard Aether's signature knock, he couldn't hide in here for a week, but he might trigger his mate if he opened the door. "Yeah, fine. Don't come in!"

Most of Dew's rational thinking had left him already, making the task of problem-solving that much harder on him. He desperately tried to think of a solution when he heard the doorknob rattle. Dewdrop spun around, just in time to see the door open and his mate stepping through. "Come on, Dew. What's wrong? Let me help you."

Dewdrop wanted to scream at those words, how he wanted Aether to help him, but not in the way his boyfriend meant. He watched as Aether stiffened up, finally noticing the heavy scent of Heat in the room.

"I didn't know it was coming up, I don't know what to do." Dewdrop sounded panicked; tears shining in his eyes and tail tightly curled around his leg, the wet spot at the top of his erection in his pants still visible in a sick juxtaposition. "Please help, I don't know-" A sharp gasp broke his sentence as he fought back his sobs.

"Oh, baby..." Aether's heart broke for his mate, who seemed terrified at the idea of his Heat. He purred lowly as he stepped towards Dewdrop, arms stretched out to hug him, hoping to offer him some comfort. Dewdrop growled and jumped wildly through the room, keeping distance between his mate and himself. He ended up crouched on top of the backrest of a ratty old couch, his claws kneading into the material like a cat, no doubt trying to self-soothe. His amplified hormones were wreaking havoc on his rational thinking, leaving him scared and probably ready to kill.

Aether stilled, taking in his mate. Heats often made ghouls more emotional and sensitive, so something must be bothering Dew for him to react like this. He clicked his tongue when a possible answer entered his thoughts, sitting down on the other couch and slowly reaching for his phone. He dialled Copia's number and put it on speakerphone. "Hey boss, we've got a bit of a situation. We apparently forgot to give Dew suppressors so now he's gone into Heat and we can't risk setting off the others. Could you get them out of here? We'll follow you in about an hour." He spoke calmly, keeping his eyes on Dewdrop. 

"Ai, no worries. I will get them out now. You keep me up to date, si? Good luck." Copia managed to sound nervous and confident at the same time, making Aether smile.

"We will, thank you." Aether hung up and turned to Dewdrop, just in time to watch his shoulders slump from his weird position before he swayed dangerously. The adrenaline had apparently worn off, leaving him exhausted and ready to collapse. 

"Was that it, sweetheart? You didn't want to set me off, hmm? That's so smart of you, but it's okay now. Can you come here now? You heard Copia, I promise we're okay." Aether cooed and opened his arms invitingly, smiling as Dewdrop clumsily got off from his spot on top of the couch, almost faceplanting the floor. The smaller ghoul stumbled over to him, collapsing into his arms with a heavy sigh. The flipping between the intense emotions left him feeling worn, but still so turned on. Aether's scent didn't help either, it helped with calming him down, but his dick didn't want to get with that plan, twitching in his pants. 

"Please help me, daddy." Dewdrop sounded so vulnerable while he clung to Aether, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. The bigger ghoul melted at those words, the blind trust Dew had learned to place in him never failed to make him weak. He would do anything to help his mate, no matter the cost. Aether cradled his boyfriend close, pressing their bodies together as he answered. "I've got you, baby. Daddy will help you, I promise. How can I help?" 

"I don't know..." The smaller ghoul's words sounded suspiciously watery, making Aether worry even more. 

"What do you mean? You just have to tell me what you need me to do, I don't want to accidentally hurt you or make it worse." Aether scratched at his nape, apparently pulling out every trick to help Dew relax while they spoke. 

Dewdrop nearly cried at those thoughtful words, his emotions were way more intense with his hormones all fucked like this. "I don't know, I never had anyone help me through a Heat before. My last one was in the basement. They just tied me up for a week straight after I started hurting myself out of desperation."

Dewdrop shrugged like this wasn't some horrible confession that twisted Aether's stomach. The big ghoul pulled his boyfriend close, running his hands over the trembling body and nosing at his hair, unknowingly scenting him. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. That will never happen again, you have me now. We'll just have to explore this together, hmm?" Aether's gentle words soothed Dewdrop's anxieties, making him relax into the solid chest underneath him. He chirped happily before replying. "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am, you know that, love. So how about we go back to the hotel in a bit, we can have a nice bath together and I'll give you a massage afterwards, does that sound good?" Aether suggested, wanting to make as many positive Heat-related memories as possible. Dew's tail materialised again at the mention of a bath, swishing excitedly behind him. It was a huge misconception that he hated water, he was a half Water ghoul after all.

"Yeah, can we have bubbles as well?" Dewdrop asked excitedly, unable to contain his tail at the prospect of a warm bath, letting it thump heavily against the couch. Aether chuckled before he kissed Dewdrop tenderly, trying to convey his love in the kiss. The small ghoul tried to deepen the kiss, trying to slip his tongue in and moaning when he succeeded, making Aether pull back with a kiss on his nose. "Anything for you."

Dewdrop looked affronted and leaned back in after a second, eyes half-lidded but fiery. "Then kiss me, please."

Aether pushed him back with a gentle hand, his thumb stroking the bones of his shoulder while his other hand reached for his phone. "I will, but I need to fix your bubbles first. Do you want anything else? Food, maybe?"

Dewdrop considered his answer, finally settling on a request. "Blankets? I don't want to get cold again. And I'm not in the mood for anything specific, do they have room service?"

Aether nodded, silently fuming at the hints of trauma Dewdrop displayed so casually. How could anyone ever be so horrible to his wonderful boyfriend? He put a stop to those depressing thoughts, they would just make so many lovely memories instead that Dewdrop would forget about his bad ones. He shot a quick request in the group chat before focusing back on his mate. 

"That's done, they'll put everything in our room for us. That means we have some time to kill." Aether spoke before he cupped his mate's cheek, pressing their lips together in a continuation of their soft kiss from earlier. This made Dewdrop whine, immediately trying to deepen the kiss. Aether let him lead, curious to see what his boyfriend wanted to do. Dewdrop jerked his hips against his boyfriend's tummy, moaning into the kiss at the pressure on his aching dick. His hands tugged at Aether's uniform, shaky fingers trying to unbutton the tight jacket. Aether noticed his struggle and calmly took over, getting rid of his jacket, his shirt following soon after. He moved on to Dew's clothes without a word, sometimes hindered by his mate's wandering hands.

Dewdrop's shirt quickly joined the other garments on the floor, showing off his sweaty chest. Aether cupped his mate's cheek again, making him look back at him, stroking his thumb over the sharp cheekbone as he spoke. "What do you want? How can daddy help you?"

"Ruin me, please. Need you." He begged, desperate for anything Aether would give him. The sharp arousal consumed him now that his anxieties had been soothed, burning him from the inside. He needed his mate to fix it, keep him sated and safe in this vulnerable state. 

Aether took in his boyfriend's mussed hair and smeared stage make-up, humming softly before teasing his boyfriend. "You already look ruined, are you sure you need me to help you with that?" Dewdrop's face suddenly morphed into an expression of pure annoyance, making Aether laugh heartily before he kissed his cheek. "Calm down, sweetheart. You know I think you're gorgeous like this. Come on, get up."

He helped the smaller ghoul stand up, kneeling down and quickly working the ruined pants down his legs. Aether ran his finger through the revealed mess, licking it off seconds later. "You taste so sweet, baby. Is this all for me? Do you need daddy to make you cum again?"

Dewdrop choked out a wounded noise as his hips jerked forwards, the feather-light touch of Aether's finger making him twitch. Precum dripped down his shaft, mixing with the mess already covering him. He nearly sobbed with desperation, having Aether this close to his cock sent his desire into overdrive. "Please daddy, it hurts, please make me cum!"

"Awh, sweetheart, so polite for daddy. I should reward you for being so good." Aether guided his boyfriend down to sit on the couch ran his hands over his sensitive thighs. He leaned in and took the straining erection into his mouth, cutting his usual teasing short to avoid upsetting his mate. The big ghoul moaned at the precum on his tongue, there was no sweeter taste than his mate to him.

Dewdrop let out a heavy sigh of relief above him, his claws coming down to scratch through Aether's hair as he bucked his hips. Aether just let it happen, he'd usually tell Dew to cut it out, but making positive memories was more important than his slight discomfort. He flattened his tongue, providing Dewdrop with the necessary space to fuck his mouth (thank Satan for his lack of gag reflex).

Dewdrop took the hint gladly, grabbing Aether's horns and fucking his cock down the willing throat, letting out filthy sounds in the process. The tight, wet heat felt amazing, bringing him close again within minutes. He whimpered and moaned loudly, desperate for just a little more to make him cum. Suddenly, Aether's fingertips trailed up his thigh, softly pressing down on his taint, which was soaked in his slick and Aether's saliva. They moved backwards, two thick fingers easily slipping into his slick hole. The small ghoul cried out at the stretch, the slight pain only bringing him closer to his orgasm. He lost it when Aether curled his fingers, sobbing as they pressed down on his prostate.

Dewdrop's hips jerked as he cried out, clutching at the strands of hair underneath his fingers and curling over his mate, pinning him to his pubic bone. His salty release flooded Aether's mouth and throat, making him leak some back down over Dew's dick before swallowing the load in his mouth. Dewdrop finally relaxed, panting and shuddering while he leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed as he came down from his intense high. The hand in Aether's hair also relaxed, allowing him to pull off and lick up the streaks of cum that had escaped him. Dewdrop moaned brokenly at the sensation, feeling incredibly sensitive and overstimulated, but somehow craving more at the same time.

Aether seemed to understand him perfectly, tenderly pulling back his fingers and licking them clean from his sweet slick, leaving Dewdrop clenching around nothing. He got up on the couch and pulled Dewdrop into his lap, his left hand cupping his half-hard dick while the right one stroked his trembling back. Aether cooed at his overwhelmed mate. "Did that help, baby? Do you feel better now?"

Dewdrop panted into the thick shoulder, still coming down from one of his most intense orgasms yet. He nodded, too wrung out for words at the moment. His hands kneaded into Aether's flesh like a cat, the action helped soothe his overwhelming emotions. Aether didn't seem to mind and just moved his left hand to grab his phone and messed around on it, pocketing it after a few minutes had passed. "Come on, I got us a ride to the hotel, it'll be here in about 10 minutes. Do you think you can stand yet?"

Dewdrop took a steadying breath before carefully getting up, beaming at Aether when he succeeded. The bigger ghoul shot a smile back, hardly needing words to communicate with his mate. They worked the ruined pants back up Dew's legs again, hoping the driver wouldn't pay attention to the visible mess. "Ready to go?" Aether asked while he handed over Dew's mask. The small ghoul put on the mask and nodded, slipping his hand in Aether's as they walked out the door and down the hallways.

* * *

Dewdrop had been on his best behaviour during the ride, but all of that fell away as soon as Aether closed the hotel room door behind them. He ripped off his mask and clothes, rubbing at the overstimulated skin of his groin where the fabric had chafed a bit. A hiss escaped him, the sting surprisingly bad in his current state.

Aether felt bad for his mate, knowing how sensitive his skin must be now. "How about that bath, hmm? I think I have some ointment in my bag as well, we'll put that on afterwards, okay?"

Dewdrop perked up at those words, his tail wriggling behind him in excitement. The promise of a good bath always put him in a good mood, especially when his boyfriend would wash his hair for him.

Aether smiled fondly at the predictable reaction, suddenly filled with love for his mate. He walked over to Dewdrop, lifting him up into his arms and peppering kisses over his lovely face. The small ghoul chittered happily, loving his boyfriend's display of affection.

"What's all this for?" Dewdrop asked after a minute, curious as to why his mate was behaving like this. Aether stopped his kisses, now sinking his nose into the other's neck, inhaling deeply before answering. "I just love you so much, you have no idea. I'm going to fucking spoil you."

Dewdrop blushed, not expecting the absolute honesty in Aether's voice. He cupped Aether's cheek, pressing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you too and I'm so glad you're helping me through this. Thank you for always being here for me, I don't know what I'd do without you." He confessed.

They basked in each other's declarations of love for a minute, trading soft kisses while their tails tangled together. Aether carefully put Dewdrop down after they parted, keeping him close as they slowly moved towards the bathroom. The smaller ghoul glued himself to his mate's side, his tail now curling around the other's thigh.

Aether started the bath, tipping in a generous helping of the sage scented soap. He suspected Mountain had picked it, the herby smell screamed earth ghoul. Dewdrop seemed to like the scent as well, he was inching closer to the bath with his tongue sticking out a bit, some drool already dripping down the tips of it. He was on his way to taste the bubbles, no doubt about it. Aether sighed, he knew he couldn't stop Dew from tasting it, especially not if he would be surrounded by the water in a bit. "Fine, go ahead. Do you want the soap or the water?"

Dewdrop froze, shocked at being caught. He turned towards Aether, an innocent smile on his face as he faked confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I know you want to taste the bubbles. You can't lie for shit when your tail is out, I can see it swishing behind you. Just get it over with." Aether fought back a smile, he secretly thought Dew's habit of eating inedible things was adorable, it reminded him of how ghoul kits explored the world around them. 

Dewdrop pouted and crossed his arms. "I would never lie to you. And it's no fun if you just let me do it..."

Aether raised an eyebrow, instantly remembering all the times Dewdrop had denied breaking something or starting a fire. Dew seemed to read his mind, curling into himself a bit with an uncomfortable smile. His long nails plucked at his hair, taking out nonexistent knots. Aether used his distraction to fling some bubbles at him, laughing when Dewdrop looked personally offended by them hanging off his face. The smaller ghoul quickly retaliated by swiping them up with his long tongue, letting out a happy trill at their taste. "That's really good. Can I have some more?" 

"You absolute gremlin. You can have some when you get in, it's ready."

Dewdrop stepped in at his suggestion, purring at the comforting warmth as he sunk down. He immediately licked up some bubbled, letting them pop on his tongue before swallowing the leftover liquid. Meanwhile, Aether took off most of his clothes, only leaving on his underwear, no reason to get Dew all riled up. He sat down on the edge of the tub, running his hands through Dewdrop's long hair. "D'you want me to wash it for you?" he offered.

Dewdrop nodded eagerly, keeping an eye on his mate while he grabbed his shampoo and conditioner from the other room. Aether came back with his bag of toiletries, apparently thinking ahead. He set the small bag down on the counter, only taking out the hair products for now. Dewdrop handed him the shower head without words, easily slipping into their familiar routine.

Aether kissed his forehead before running the warm water over his scalp, protecting his eyes with his other hand. He hummed parts of Life Eternal while he worked in Dew's shampoo, massaging his scalp and paying extra attention to his horns and ears. The small ghoul seemed to melt into the water, the Heat making him more sensitive all over. Dewdrop purred happily while his boyfriend worked on his hair, letting out a confused noise when the water hit his scalp again.

Aether spoke up, happily reminding Dewdrop while he worked."Gotta rinse it out before I put the conditioner in, remember? All done now, I'll work in the conditioner extra well, get you all soft."

Aether's sweet voice warmed his heart, driving home how lucky he was to have such a caring mate. Aether always took such good care of him, treating him with love every second of every day. A tear escaped his eye, betraying him. The bigger ghoul immediately abandoned his task of combing through the conditioner and leaned in, fussing over him. "What's wrong? Does something hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Dewdrop let out a sob, his soapy hands coming up to clutch at his mate while he buried his face into his neck. Aether held him close, stroking a hand over his back in a calming motion. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why the tears?"

Aether pressed kisses to the wet hair, he knew Dewdrop sometimes needed a minute to calm down before he was able to collect his words. The desperate grip on his back slowly let up as Dewdrop nosed along his neck, sneakily rubbing his own scent onto Aether. He drew in a shaky breath after he deemed his work to be done, his mate now reeking of his own slightly spicy scent.

"I just love you so much, so, so much. I'm so lucky, you're amazing. Thank you, I love you." Dewdrop rambled, sounding incredibly overwhelmed and a bit delirious. Aether's heart melted at his lover's confession, Dewdrop was pretty open about his feelings towards him, but the raw emotion in his voice told Aether more than words ever would. He gently pushed Dew forwards in the bath, settling in behind him and engulfing him in a big hug, making water splash onto the tiles on the floor.

"I love you too, baby. I feel the same way, you're wonderful and I'm so glad that you let me take care of you like this. My strong mate letting me spoil him, makes me so happy, so thankful." He confessed, his own voice trembling with emotion as well. Aether suspected Dew had set off his Heat as well, making them both more emotional than usual. He didn't mind though, he could say these words every minute of every day without them ever losing meaning to him.

Their hands tangled together on Dewdrop's chest, feeling his heartbeat inside his ribcage. Dew moved their hands so they rested perfectly over his heart. "This is for you, you showed me what being alive is, I only knew survival before I met you."

Aether gasped before he frantically pushed at the smaller ghoul's shoulders, making him turn towards himself. He kissed his mate, pouring his love and unspoken words into it. The kiss went on for ages, both of them content to spend their days like this. Eventually, Dewdrop pulled back with a wince, rubbing at his neck. "Maybe not the best position," he admitted. Aether's hands immediately trailed up to his mate's shoulders, rubbing the sore muscles. "I'm sorry, got a bit lost there."

Dewdrop sunk back into his chest, purring at the massage Aether provided. The bigger ghoul loved seeing his mate relaxed and happy like this, it made him feel like a great caretaker, something very important to his tribe back in Hell. He took his time massaging out the knots in Dew's tense muscles, slowly moving up to his neck. Dewdrop suddenly whimpered when Aether touched the sides of his neck, making him let go instantly. "Did that hurt?"

Dew flushed red, the embarrassment written all over his body. He fidgeted nervously, accidentally also grinding back against Aether's half-hard dick. The bigger ghoul groaned, making Dewdrop freeze and squeak out a nervous "Didn't hurt."

Aether caught on, moving his hands back to his partner's sensitive neck and ghosting his fingers over the skin there. "Does it feel good, sweetheart? Is that why you're making those sweet noises for me?"

Dewdrop gasped, his Heat enhancing every feeling, sending spikes of arousal through him. He felt Aether's warm hands travel down towards his chest, toying with the metal bars in his nipples. His dick twitched at the pleasure his mate provided, the action not going unnoticed by Aether, who slid down his right hand to grasp his erection.

"What's this? Are you that excited just from me touching you? Sweet Lucifer, you're just as bad as the humans." Aether teased, his fingertips trailing over the twitching erection underneath his hand. He drank in Dew's moans, watching him try to thrust up in search of friction. His mate seemed to get desperate now, reaching down to jerk himself off right in front of Aether. The big ghoul slapped his hand away, pinching the sensitive nipple with his other hand. "Did I say you could touch yourself? You slut, can't even wait a few minutes. I should punish you for that."

Dewdrop whined and shook his head while his claws grasped at the edges of the tub, trying to avoid making his punishment worse. He moaned as Aether's hand slipped down to the base of his dick, applying pressure and trapping the blood, building up the tension. "No, please, I'll be good! Please don't punish me, daddy!"

The small ghoul sounded _desperate_. He was gasping for air as he tried to still his twitching hips to no avail, his body sought friction on its own, no longer listening to Dew's desperate pleas to stop it. Aether knew the feeling all too well, having been in Dew's shoes more times than he'd like to admit. He took pity on his poor boyfriend and wrapped his hand around his weeping dick, hearing Dewdrop moan at the contact. "Is this what you wanted, sweetheart? Do you need daddy to make it all better?"

Dewdrop moaned and whimpered, unable to form words in his current state. He clutched at Aether's strong forearm while he fucked up into the tight grip, his sounds turning high and desperate, close to sobs.

"You should see yourself now, baby. So fucking pretty for me, I should show you, take you apart in front of a mirror, make you watch yourself while you cum. Daddy's gorgeous little slut, hmm? Are you going to cum all over yourself like a good boy?" 

Aether's low voice and perfect dirty talk made Dew's dick kick in his strong grip. The small ghoul pushed Aether's other hand up, guiding it towards his face and sucking on the fingers as soon as they entered his mouth. He moaned around the intrusion, his raspy tongue dragging along the soapy skin in a poor recreation of a blowjob. The hand on his dick continued to periodically squeeze him a bit while he desperately fucked it, chasing yet another orgasm.

Dewdrop suddenly froze, his whole body tense as his hips thrust shallowly into Aether's fist, spilling his cum into the soapy water around them. He muffled his moans on the fingers in his mouth, his claws leaving imprints on Aether's wrist as they held it in place. 

The small ghoul went boneless against Aether after he finished, chittering softly as he came down. Aether pressed wet kisses to his exposed neck and slipped his fingers from the slack mouth, watching a trail of spit stretch before it broke, separating the two ghouls. His mate seemed completely out of it, hardly reacting to Aether's touches. That wouldn't do, he was a slight sadist after all.

Aether swiftly wrapped his big hand around Dew's neck, pinning him back against his own chest while his other hand started jerking him off again. Dewdrop's whole body jolted at the sudden input of sensations, making him cry out with sensitivity.

"No daddy! Please, no! I can't!" Dewdrop shrieked in his blind panic, making Aether slow down a little. He growled into the smaller ghoul's ear. "Shut up, unless you're telling me your safeword, I'm not done with you yet. Got it?"

Dewdrop cried out instead of a response, making Aether grin into his neck. He knew his boyfriend, all his filthy desires and kinks were familiar territory to Aether, who loved exploiting them. He found the sides of Dew's neck, applying careful pressure to cut off the blood flow. The smaller ghoul's moans turned absolutely wrecked, choked off noises sounding like they were being punched out of him as he laid against Aether, too wrung out to fight against the rough treatment.

It didn't take long before he was close again, gasping for air when Aether finally released his grip on his neck, the rush of oxygen in his brain making him lightheaded all over again. Dewdrop hovered on the edge, needing the final push to send him off into his orgasm. His dilemma became quite obvious to Aether, who decided to provide the final push. He sunk his teeth into the scar on Dew's shoulder, sending pain crashing through his boyfriend who wailed out. Cum painted his fist again, clouding the scalding water even more.

He came to a few seconds later, dazed and feeling fuzzy. Aether was petting him and saying something, but Dew couldn't understand the words. He whined, he wanted to know what Aether was telling him. The noise stopped, being replaced with deep vibrations that made Dew feel sleepy. He gave up and closed his eyes, falling unconscious again.

Aether admired his wrecked boyfriend when he suddenly passed out right after his orgasm. His eyes slipped shut while his whole body went lip, shallow breaths puffing past his slack lips. Aether felt fear clawing at his throat. This had never happened before. He shook Dewdrop, who thankfully opened his eyes and twitched. He ran his hands over the overheated body, trying to keep them both calm. "Oh, sweetheart. Thank Lucifer, I thought I killed you. Are you okay?"

Dewdrop's ear twitched like an annoyed cat before he whined, fighting to keep his eyes open. Aether figured he wasn't going to get much of a response, Dew seemed really out of it. He switched to purring, something more primal and hopefully more suited for his mate. The big ghoul watched as a smile pulled at Dew's lips before he closed his eyes with a sigh, once again dead to the world.

Aether squared his shoulders, preparing for work. They had been in the bath for way too long, his everything was turning wrinkly and Dew had nearly boiled the water when he came. It was getting uncomfortable.

He pulled out the plug, letting the dirty water flow away before he grabbed the showerhead and turning it on. He waited for the temperature to rise to acceptable levels before he washed the conditioner from his boyfriend's hair, trying to finger-comb out the tangled while Dew rested on his chest. He then tried to rinse them both as best as he could, Dewdrop might be skinny but his dead weight was still pretty difficult to move around in the slippery tub.

Finally, Aether deemed them clean enough. He put the showerhead off to the side and stretched out to grab a towel, covering Dew's front with it. He'd never hear the end of it if he let his boyfriend get cold. Aether dried off his sleeping mate and before wrapped a towel around his dripping hair. Dew always took such good care of his hair and Aether didn't want to mess that up for him. He then got out of the bath and quickly dried off before he carefully lifted Dew out of the tub. The smaller ghoul just snuffled in his sleep, unconsciously grasping at his boyfriend while he was being carried to the bed. Aether put him down, immediately covering the sleeping ghoul with the blanket before he grabbed the ointment from his bag.

Aether turned back to his boyfriend only to find him curled up on his side, looking small and vulnerable in the big bed. He leaned over and kissed Dew's forehead, listening to his quiet purrs at the contact. "You're so fucking pretty, Sathanas, I love you."

Aether watched as the small ghoul smiled in his sleep, making him melt. He knew the others thought his boyfriend could be a handful, easy to anger and happy to fight, but they didn't see him all soft like this underneath Aether. He treasured these moments, seeing Dewdrop content and safe because of him never failed to move him. Fucking ghoul instincts. 

Aether unwrapped his boyfriend from the sheets, arranging him so he could apply the ointment to his painful-looking skin. The thick salve spread easily over Dew's skin, working its magic within seconds and leaving smooth grey skin in its wake. Aether let out a pleased sound, being a healer definitely had its perks, especially when Dewdrop thanked him for his help with some services of his own.

Aether leaned over to discard the jar when his rock hard dick brushed against Dew's thigh, making him suddenly very aware of his straining erection. He dropped the jar onto the bed and ground down against Dewdrop, groaning at the relief it brought him. Dewdrop never minded Aether having fun with his sleeping body, having been woken up by his boyfriend's sloppy thrusts too many times to count in their time together. The memories spurred Aether on even more, resulting in him flipping over his boyfriend and grinding against his slick hole. The small ghoul always seemed ready to go, sometimes even soaking through his pants. Aether didn't mind though, he would gladly fuck his partner all day, not that they often got the chance...

A gasp escaped Aether when he realised that this was their perfect opportunity. Copia had probably already fixed their schedule and Dewdrop needed someone to knot him when his Heat was at its peak. The big ghoul didn't hesitate any longer, pressing his big dick into Dewdrop's tight body. He groaned as the heat surrounded him, probably leaking precum deep inside of Dewdrop at this point. Aether thrust shallowly into his boyfriend while he watched him open his eyes groggily, moaning as the small ghoul realised what was going on. "W-what?"

Aether leaned in, pressing his weight into Dew's back and pinning him down by his neck. His thrusts slowed to a filthy grind while he spoke, his hot breath sending shivers down Dew's spine. "Are you gonna let daddy use you? Gonna let me cum inside of you, sweetheart? Daddy's going to ruin you, you just lay there and look pretty. Fuck, you're so pretty like this, I should keep you all spread out for me all day, just use you whenever I want. Don't you want that, baby? Have daddy use you whenever he wants?"

Dewdrop squirmed underneath his boyfriend, the lingering arousal being fed by Aether's dirty ramblings. He tried to fuck himself back on the cock currently grinding into his prostate, but the combination of the maddening pleasure and Aether keeping him pinned down made it near impossible for him to move. His claws sunk into the mattress, desperately clinging to his surroundings as the room seemed to spin around him. He needed Aether to move, **now**. 

Dewdrop let out pitiful little sounds as tears leaked from his eyes, making Aether sit back and release his hold on the small ghoul. "Dew, look at me, please," Aether sounded seriously worried, his hands raised to give Dewdrop unwanted space. "Are you okay, baby? Can you give me a colour?"

The small ghoul sobbed, he was overwhelmed and painfully hard, his Heat making him crave to be fucked and knotted. He shook his head wildly, his throat closing up around the words. He didn't understand why Aether stopped touching him, and why his boyfriend might be worried. His tail swished wildly before finding a strong arm and yanking it down. The big ghoul caught himself with a grunt, careful to not hurt Dew with his full weight.

"Okay, I'm guessing words are hard, hmm? That's okay, baby. Daddy's got you. Here, can you make a thumbs up for me?" Aether soothed his upset mate, holding up their right hands and waiting for Dew to fold his hand into a clumsy thumbs up.

"That's so good, can you give me a thumbs up if you want me to continue, and point it down if you want to stop. Can you do that for daddy, please?" Aether's soft voice helped Dewdrop to calm down a bit, who pointedly kept his thumb up. Aether ran his free hand along Dew's side, having learnt that his mate responded well to being petted during check-ups.

"Good boy, can you show daddy what you do if it's too much?"

Dewdrop nodded before he slammed his fist into the bed twice, a clear signal for Aether to stop. The small ghoul huffed, eager for Aether to move again. His hips twitched, grinding his cock into the mattress before he pushed himself back on Aether. The big ghoul groaned into his neck, making goosebumps rise on Dew's body before he pushed himself up, his hands now resting on the smaller ghoul's hips. 

"Very good, baby. Daddy's so proud of you, you deserve a reward for being so good. How about daddy makes you cum before he fills you up? Do you want that, sweetheart?"

Dewdrop moaned at the words, nodding frantically underneath Aether while he tried to grind back, silently encouraging his mate. The big ghoul took the hint, gripping Dew's hips tightly as he pulled back, only leaving the head of his dick inside Dewdrop. He waited for his mate to whine before he slammed back in, hitting his prostate again and setting a punishing pace. Dewdrop let out a strangled sound and collapsed, trusting the big ghoul to hold him up.

Aether didn't mind; his own Heat was steadily creeping up on him, making him more aggressive than usual, slamming into Dew with full force. The smaller ghoul let himself be wrecked, broken and choked off noises escaping him as he took his boyfriend's dick, his own erection drooling precum on the sheets underneath them.

One of Aether's hands holding the skinny hips moved up, bracing himself on the space next to Dew's head, the other hand sliding underneath his hips, letting Aether curl his tall body over the small ghoul and fucking into him like an animal. The bed slammed against the wall with every thrust, no doubt annoying their bandmates on the other side. The two entangled ghouls didn't care though, too wrapped up in each other's pleasure.

"My sweet mate, gonna mark you as mine, show them all you're taken, mine!" Aether's mindless dirty talk dissolved into a low chant of _mine_ into Dew's neck, his fangs scraping over the sensitive skin there. The smaller ghoul sobbed in response, clawing wildly behind him until his nails sunk into Aether's arm.

The spark of pain pushed Aether over the edge, his teeth finding Dew's open scar again as he tried to muffle his moans. His knot popped in with a wet sound, tying them together while Aether's cum filled Dew.

The combination of pain and pressure crashed into Dewdrop, making him tense up before he let out a silent scream, cumming untouched. His cum soaking into the sheets underneath him and making him shiver when his dick dragged through it before he collapsed, making Aether's knot tug at his rim. Dewdrop sobbed at the intense feeling, his entire lower region feeling like one giant exposed nerve.

Aether lowered himself too, resting most of his weight on the bed next to Dewdrop as he rocked his hips into the smaller ghoul, instinctively fucking his cum deeper into his mate. The steady rocking pushed Dew's further into the mattress, proving extra stimulation on his overly sensitive dick. He cried out, claws tearing the fabrics around him as he came dry. The orgasm hurt more than it felt good, his body trembling with exhausted sobs.

Aether came back to himself a bit, noticing Dewdrop's distressed sounds. He sat up carefully, not wanting to pull on their bound. "Hey, baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I really need you to answer daddy now, can you do that, please?"

Dewdrop heaved in a big breath, holding it for a few seconds to try to calm himself down but he ended up choking on it, coughing weakly. Aether hissed as Dew clenched around him, the coughs making him do so involuntary. He placed a steadying hand on Dewdrop's back, watching him melt into the gentle touch before he tried to answer again.

"'m sens'tive, no more, please daddy." The small ghoul sounded pained and in desperate need of a break.

Aether felt his heart break a little, he didn't mean to hurt his mate. He wrapped his arms around the shivering ghoul to calm him down, peppering soft kisses over the exposed skin. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. No more, I promise. We're just going to cuddle until I can move again, then we'll eat something and cuddle again. Does that sound okay?"

"No, don't wanna eat." His words sounded petulant, indicating his discomfort (and typical Fire ghoul stubbornness) as he huffed and tried to get comfortable underneath Aether.

"I know, baby. But daddy has to make sure you're healthy and eating well. I know you hardly ate today, you really need some food before we go to bed."

Dewdrop groaned loudly at Aether's insistence, the oversensitivity was starting to get on his nerves, making his temper flare even worse than it normally would. Aether's emotions ran a little high as well, evident in the way he pinned Dewdrop to the bed with one hand on his neck. "I am in no mood to deal with you being a brat, calm down or get punished later, which one is it going to be?"

Aether sounded pissed, something that Dew wasn't used to. Tears gathered in his eyes as his stomach turned. He tried to wiggle out from underneath Aether, scared whimpers escaping him. The bigger ghoul quickly pulled him close, preventing possible injuries. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm not angry. Guess my Heat caught up with yours. I didn't mean to scare you, it's all a bit more intense now, hmm?" Aether's soothing tone helped Dew to relax a bit, his body melting back into the mattress as he let out a heavy sigh. He nodded, still a bit shaken up and not ready to speak yet. Aether kissed Dew's exposed shoulder and kept petting him, successfully helping them both relax while they waited for Aether's knot to go down.

They laid together for a few minutes before Aether was able to pull himself free, making them both wince. The big ghoul grabbed the discarded towel to wipe up the mess that coated Dewdrop's inner thighs, carefully wiping the damp fabric over the sensitive skin. Dewdrop still whimpered, the stimulation on the wrong side of painful.

"I know, honey, I'm almost done. We'll get some food delivered, and then we can just relax for the night." Aether mindlessly rambled out his plans, knowing how Dewdrop found comfort in his voice. He noticed the smaller ghoul stiffen up underneath him, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"What did you just call me?" Dewdrop sounded shocked, stammering his words and his voice higher than usual. Aether was confused, had he used a weird pet name? He didn't think so, honey was pretty popular among humans, right? "Ehm, honey?"

Dewdrop squeaked, a high sound that was usually reserved for jumpscares (or rough sex). The small ghoul flung himself at Aether, knocking them both onto the sheets in a tangled hug.

"You're my honey, I love you." Dewdrop's whisper was filled with adoration, spoken into the safe spot in Aether's neck. The big ghoul didn't understand why Dew would get so excited over a nickname, but the declaration of love was enough to make him abandon his other thoughts. He wrapped his arms around the purring body plastered to him, breathing in the spicy cinnamon smell that he had gotten so addicted to. Their tails had tangled together on their own, always needing to be touching each other somehow.

"I love you too, honeydew." Aether tried to make it sound like a joke, but the words came out raw and honest, burning his chest with their truth. The small ghoul gasped and looked up, Aether caught a glimpse of tears shining in his eyes before Dewdrop pressed his lips to Aether's.

The minutes blurred together as they clung to each other, caught up in their silent profession of love. They could have stayed like that forever, their lips pressed together and hands caressing the other's familiar body.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I killed myself when I thought of Honeydew. I might be dead from the fucking Soft.  
> Check out my Tumblr (namedghouleh) for the deleted angsty ending!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they fuel my writing!


End file.
